basement_dwellersfandomcom-20200215-history
Rhamiel Shadowbane
Rhamiel "Shadowbane" (most commonly referred to as just Rhamiel if you have the misfortune to know who he is) is an undead shadow priest, though to most people that's all that is known about him. He's a secretive individual to most, though that's generally because the unfortunate people who do get to know more about him don't tend to live long following that. To a general outsider, he seems not too important or interesting, just how he wants to be seen. He is mostly seen with a very exasperated orc, Izol, who really seems like she doesn't want to be there. Other times he keeps the company of a worgen, which is a bit strange, considering undead and worgen generally don't mix well. Rhamiel is a rather well known contact among apothecaries, selling his own potions and poisons to them to make money, as well as being a good source of fresh body parts when needed, harvesting them from carefully selected victims and either keeping them for his own use or selling them on for high prices. Personality Rhamiel is a sly priest who should not be trusted at all. He is cunning and merciless, finding fun in torturing his victims before finally letting them die. He can be civil and charming where needed, having exceptional conversational skills stemming from the fact he was given lessons on such as a child since he grew up in a very upper class family. He is clever and very quick-witted, making him a danger to go up against or even interact with. He keeps up the mannerisms of an upper class human, never slouching as some undead do, and he still has his very obvious posh Gilnean accent, the one thing that betrays his actual heritage. He speaks softly, but has a tendency to be very eloquent, using fancy language at practically all times. Although he presents himself rather well, he still allows himself to indulge in activities more fitting to the undead, most notably cannibalism. He doesn't tend to go around this in any particularly formal manner, finding it easier and quicker to just rip into fresh corpses with his teeth, though he will pull off limbs if needed to eat them. He also does eat regular food despite the fact he doesn't need to, but he finds it a good way to feel a bit more human, though he won't admit that. Even though he seems for the most part in control of himself, Rhamiel has quite a temper which is usually evidenced when things of great importance to him don't go his way. When he's in that kind of mood nothing is safe from him as he rages, lashing out at people and objects around him with frightening amounts of power. The only person who can reliably calm him down in this state is Emrys, though even he has some difficulty getting Rhamiel out of this state. History Rhamiel was born in Gilneas, and due to his premature birth and relative frailty was not expected to survive past infancy. Despite this, he survived longer than anyone expected him to, though his immune system ended up somewhat flawed due to his rough start to life, leaving him quite susceptible to illness. Since his parents were less than keen on potentially exposing him to more illness along with the fact he was overall weak enough that he could get injured easily, he didn't spend much time playing with other children during his childhood, instead preferring to spend his time reading quietly. Despite the fact he spent most of his early childhood without interaction with other children, he ended up meeting and befriending another boy called Emrys Alderson when he was around eight years old, and the two became fast friends. During their later teen years this friendship developed into a relationship, one which continues even today. Rhamiel ended up joining the Church as a pre-teen, and was considered a kind and conscientious priest who was always ready to aid anyone in need and had a keen connection with the Light. He served in Light's Dawn Cathedral in Gilneas until he was 21, when he was struck by a sudden mysterious illness that, despite their best efforts, no one was able to find a cure for. This was an illness Rhamiel never recovered from, and he died and was buried barely a week before the beginning of the Forsaken attack on Gilneas. After the Forsaken took Gilneas, Rhamiel was raised as Forsaken and for a short time joined the ranks of the Forsaken. However his mindset was deeply changed after his death, leaving him bitter that the Light didn't save him from the pain he had to go through. This left ample chance for another to take the Light's place, and Rhamiel ended up devoting himself to worship of the Old Gods. His end goal now was to bring around the Old God's designs, and return the world to how it was when the Black Empire reigned supreme. Within a week of being raised, he left the Undercity and set out independently to begin his work, though his first goal was a simple one: find Emrys. He did eventually find Emrys after enough time searching, having learnt of the fall of Gilneas and traced him to Booty Bay. Emrys was obviously shocked to learn that Rhamiel was now undead, but his death had affected Emrys enough that he ended up finding himself just glad to have him back, undead or not. With some time their relationship rekindled properly, and now they are practically inseparable, their love for one another the only thing that matters to the both of them. Rhamiel continues his scheming to this day, trying to both further his own plans as well as those of the Old Gods, and has in the process tormented quite a few important characters, mostly through his rather liberal use of his excellent mind control powers, something which he very much prides himself in. Physical Appearance Rhamiel is small and frail looking, even more so in death due to the weight loss his final illness caused. Despite this he is a powerful Shadow Priest who should not be underestimated, though some do easily due to his weak appearance. He's remarkably well kept for an undead, taking pride in his appearance and trying to make himself as unlike a corpse as possible. He actually bathes regularly, and replaces any body parts showing signs of decay as soon as possible, making him quite the oddity of an undead. He dresses well, usually in several layers including a simple outfit of a long sleeved top, trousers, boots and a sash, which is covered over by hooded robes when he's out of the crypts he generally makes his base. Despite the work he puts into up-keeping his body, one of his goals is to find a more permanent, non-rotting one he can try and mold to his image. He has already tried possession to achieve this goal, choosing poor Gideon Spoonser as his vessel, but it did not go too well for Rhamiel. He's now trying to find some other way to achieve this, though is currently having difficulty there. Relationships Emrys Alderson - Rhamiel's long time partner and the one person Rhamiel trusts in the world. While they're not particularly open about their relationship in public for fear of either of them being used against the other by their enemies, they are very close in private and love each other wholeheartedly. Izol - Izol is Rhamiel's preferred hired bodyguard from the Gilded Fist, partially because she's a skilled melee fighter and part because he finds her fun to torment. Trivia * Rhamiel had in life quite a horrendous sweet tooth. This has actually carried over into death, and he's still got a weakness for sweet foods, especially chocolate. * He is a picky eater, even with corpses. Finding corpses that are partially eaten and mostly still intact is a sure sign they were one of Rhamiel's victims. Category:Characters